one more chance
by kyukyu93
Summary: Kesalahpahaman Sehun yang membuat Luhan terluka, kesabaran Luhan menyadarkan perasaan Sehun, tapi kesabaranpun ada batasnya bukan? HunHan , RnR pliss. bagian 4
1. Chapter 1

"Lu, apa kau tahu bahwa siang ini presdir baru kita akan datang?"

"Hmm,, aku tahu, beberapa orang karyawan disini tidak henti-hentinya bergosip tentang presdir baru kita."

"Aku harap gosip yang menyebutkan bahwa presdir baru kita galak itu tidak benar ya?"

"Ya, semoga saja."

Aku Luhan, pekerjaanku di perusahaan ini adalah sebagai seorang OB. Aku bekerja di perusahaan ini sudah lima tahun lamanya. Mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa aku tidak mencoba bekerja di tempat lain saja? Mengapa harus jadi seorang OB? Jawabannya adalah perusahaan mana yang mau menerima karyawan yang hanya lulusan SMP saja. Sudah diterima bekerja saja aku sudah sangat bahagia, walaupun hanya jadi seorang OB.

"Heh, Lu. Melamun saja! Ayo cepat siap-siap sebentar lagi kita harus menyambut presdir baru kita!." Ketika sedang asik melamun aku di kejutkan oleh Baekhyun teman baruku di sini.

"Oh maafkan aku, aku akan segera siap-siap."

Para karyawan dan karyawati mulai berjajar di lobby perusahaan begitupun dengan petinggi petinggi perusahaan lainnya dan kami para OB berbaris di barisan palinng belakang. Aku sangat gugup karena yang aku tahu tujuan kami semua berbaris seperti ini adalah karena presdir baru kami ingin melihat satu persatu orang yang bekerja di perusahaannya, apabila ada seseorang yang beliau pikir tidak layak untuk bekerja disini maka hari ini juga pegawai tersebut akan di pecat. Tentu saja itu membuatku takut, jika aku kehilangan pekrjaanku ini, maka perusahaan mana yang mau menerima seorang calon pegawai lulusan SMP dan juga berpredikat buruk!.

Samar- samar aku mendengar bisikan para pegawai yang mukin bertanda bahwa presdir baru sudah mulai memasuki area kantor. Suara derap kaki kini mulai terdengar semakin mendekatiku, tubuhku tiba –tiba menjadi gemetar begini. Kumelihat sepasang kaki berhenti pas di depan tubuhku, entah dari mana muncul keberanianku ini karena sekarang yang kulakukan adalah sedikit-sedikit melihat kearah wajah orang yang ada di belakangku ini. Tak pernah dalam hidupku merasakan perasaan kaget separah ini. Dia- Dia yang berdiri di depanku adalah Oh Sehun, seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatiku di masa laluku atau mungkin masih mengisi hatiku sampai saat ini. Kami masih dalam kondisi saling bertatapan.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Seorang OB rendahan sepertimu apa tidak di ajarkan bagaimana bersikap pada atasan?" Dengan suara dinginnya dia bertanya seprti itu padaku, terkejut, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan sikapnya padaku yang beda seratus delapan puluh drajat. Dia yamg dulu tidak seperti ini, ah atau aku saja yang tidak tahu diri karena apa yang telah kulakukan padanya dulu. Aku segera menundukan kepalaku dan berkata maaf, lalu seorang kepala staff kebersihan meminta maaf juga pada presdir karena kelancangan yang aku perbuat, walaupun sesungguhnya aku tidak berniat lancang. Lalu presdir kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan barisanpun di bubarkan.

"Lu, kau tahu, tadi aku sungguh merasa ketakutan saat Presdir berbicara padamu! Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan hingga berani memandang Presdir tepat di matanya?!".

"Maafkan aku karena sempat membuatmu khawatir, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak di pecat di tempat tadi, bagaimana kedepannya jika aku sampai di pecat!" Ya benar aku tidak tahu apa jadinya bila aku sampai di pecat tadi, apalagi Sehunku sudah berubah. Mungkin posisiku sekarang di hidupnya sama sekali tidak ada artinya, berbanding terbalik denganku yang menganggap Sehun masih seperti dulu, salah satu orang yang paling berharga di hidupku.

Kini sudah waktunya aku pulang, jam kerjaku sudah berakhir,

" Lu, aku pulang duluan ya? Kau tidak marahkan?"

"Kau ini, mengapa aku harus marah, lagipula aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah menunggumu di depankan?"

"Iya, hehe"

"Yasudah cepat pergi sebelum Chanyeol di ambil orang"

"Ihh, Luhan! Apaan sih. Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya, bye!"

"Hmm" Baekhyun sudah pergi, tinggal aku sendirian di ruangan ini, badanku pegal-pegal sekali jadi aku memutuskan tidak langsung pulang . Aku duduk di lantai daan bersandar pada tembok di belakangku, masih terngiang kejadian padi di ingatanku bagaimana cara Sehun berbicara padaku begitu dinginnya, bagaimana sehun menatapku dengan begitu tajamnya semua masih terngiang. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh mengalir di pipiku, aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan tertunduk, bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang aku inginkan bukan perasaan sakit ini yang aku harapkan, aku selalu membayangkan jika pertemuan kami akan diiringi isak tangis kebahagiaan, akan disambut dengan pelukan hangat. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, sesak, sakit dan terluka. Tapi aku tidak begitu menyalahkan Sehun sepenuhnya karena aku sadar aku ikut andil dalam perubahan Sehun yang dia tunjukan padaku, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kelak suatu saat hubungan kami membaik walau aku rasa sepertinya harapanku untuk kembali di dekapan Sehun tak akan pernah terlaksana. Lama aku menangis melampiaskan segala kesakitanku akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menyempatkan diri berbelanja kebutuhan pokok di minni market dekat rumahku.

Saat di depan gedung perusahaan aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun yang mungkin baru akan pulang kerja. Saat dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci mobil bersamaan dengan itu sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya tapi dia tidak begitu menyadarinya, aku cepat-cepat mengambil barang itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kunci lain yang aku tidak ketahui itu kunci apa.

"Tuan Presdir, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari saku anda!." Sehun menoleh dengan kerutan kecil di dahinya, dia menatapku cukup lama setelah itu dia mengambil kunci yang aku sodorkan padanya tanpa berucap satu katapun, dia berbalik dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa menatapku lagi. Hahh sabar Luhan, aku yakin jika Sehun sedang sangat kelelahan sekarang, aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Yoshh!

"Kakak pulang!"

"Horee,, kakak sudah pulang" begitu aku mengucapkan salam adik-adiku langsung keluar dan tersenyum padaku. Melihat senyuman mereka suasana hatiku membaik. Aku berjanji selagi aku hidup aku akan selalu membahagiakan mereka karena itu janjiku pada kedua orang tuaku saat kedua orang tuaku masih hidup dan aku tak akan mengingkarinya.

TBC...

Halloooo aku datang kembali dengan ff HUNHAN terbaruku yang akan terbagi dalam beberapa chapter, tidak banyak kok gak sampai belasan chapter... tapi itupun jika ada teman-teman yang tertarik ma ceritaku. Karena klo gk ada yang lirik, nasibnya kurang lebih akan sama ma ff ku terdahulu hheehehehe..

Tapi aku begitu bukan karena gila RnR ya,, kalo gk ada yang baca buat apa aku cape2 ngetik udah aja ni ide disimpan ke otakku yang tak seberapa hehe

Maka dari itu dimohon kesediaan teman2 untuk review ya? Tp gk maksa juga

Hatur nuhunnnn


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mempercepat lariku menuju kantor, agar tidak terlambat sampai disana. Hari ini uang ongkos untuk ke kantor kuberikan pada Jaemin karena hari ini ada buku yang harus adikku beli.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga ditempatku bekerja, hahh lari berkilo-kilo meter membuat tubuhku kelelahan juga, keringat langsung membanjiri tubuhku tapi tak apa ini demi adikku juga.

Aku bergegas ganti baju di ruang ganti OB, setelah itu keluar menemui Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baekhyunie." Sapaku

"Oh, hai Lu, kau baru saja datang?"

"Iya, hemm Baek..."

"Ya, ada apa Lu?"

"Baekhyunie, apa hari ini kau bawa uang lebih?..jika ya, aku ingin pinjam uang padamu..."

"Lu, hari ini aku bawa uang pas, maafkan aku, tapi jika ini sangat mendesak, jam istirahat aku akan meminta chanyeol untuk bawakan uang kemari, bagaimana?"

"A-ah tidak apa-apa jika tidak ada, aku tidak mau merepotkan Chanyeol..."

"Maafkan aku ya, Lu...memang uang itu untuk apa?"

"Hari ini batas terakhir pembayaran listrik di rumah, jika hari ini aku tidak bayar, maka listrik di rumah akan di putus."

"Atau begini saja, nanti pulang kau mampir dulu kerumahku untuk mengambil uang, oke!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya Baekhyuni."

Sesaat setelah berbicara dengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara pukulan pada pintu ruangan dengan sangat keras, ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat kebelakang, aku makin tersentak saat kulihat Sehun dan bawahannya sedang berada di dekat pintu dan melihati kami.

"Jam berapa sekarang! Bukannya kalian bersiap-siap kerja malah asyik-asyiknya mengobrol! Apa kalian sudah tidak ingin lagi bekerja di kantorku?!" Sehun berbicara pada kami dengan wajah marahnya. Perkataan Sehun tak elak membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat! Tidak, jangan sampai Sehun memecat kami. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar aku memberanikan diri melangkah selangkah mendekati Sehun, membungkuk di depan Sehun dan bawahannya,

"Maafkan saya tuan Presdir, saya berjanji ini terakhir kalinya kami lalay dalam bekerja, tolong jangan pecat kami."

"Jangan berjanji jika kau belum tentu bisa menepatinya, aku memberikan kalian kesempatan. Jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang kembali." Setelah itu Sehun pergi dari ruangan OB.

"Baekhunie, maafkan aku." Sesalku

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang ayo kita mulai bekerja jangan sampai tuan Presdir kembali dan benar-benar memecat kita."

Akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun mulai berkerja seperti biasa..

###########

"Luhan," Taeyeong memanggilku

"Ada apa Tae?"

"Pak Suho memanggilmu keruangannya" jawab Taeyeong.

"Ada apa ya, Pak Suho memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kau segera menemuinya Lu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ada apa ya, pak Suho memanggilku, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi? Apa Sehun berubah pikiran, dia akan memecatku?! Ahh tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh berpikiran negative dulu..

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Pak Suho, setelah mendengar ijinnya untuk masuk, baru aku memasuki ruangan.

"Maaf, tadi Taeyeong memanggilku, katanya anda ingin berbicara dengan saya?"

"Benar. Aku memanggilmu kemari karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Begini, jadi mulai sekarang kau aku tugaskan untuk jadi OB khusus tuan Sehun, jadi tugasmu mulai hari ini adalah bertanggung jawab dalam kebersihan ruangan tuan Presdir, mengantarkan kopi pada Presdir dan sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan Presdir. Kau mengerti?" Jujur aku kaget dengan printah pak Suho, aku tidak masalah mengerjakan pekerjaan itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun, aku takut kesalan kecil yang mungkin tak sengaja aku lakkan akan menjadi alasannya untuk memecatku.

"Luhan." Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku,

"Ah baiklahlah, saya mengerti, apa ada yang lain lagi?" tanyaku

"Untuk saat ini hanya itu saja, sekarang kau biasa kembali bekerja." Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan cemas, bagaimana ini?...

###########

Ini adalah waktunyaa mengantarkan kopi ke ruangan Sehun, jantungku serasa ingin meledak saking gugupnya aku, aku ketuk pintu dan menunggu ijin Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam, setelah mendapatkan ijin aku masuk kedalam. Kulihat Sehun sedang fokus dengan dokumen-dokumennya tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun.

"Tuan Presdir ini kopi anda," kataku. Aku meletakan kopi itu di meja, aku meminta ijin pergi setelah itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan meja. Namun baru saja aku melangkah pada langkah yang ketiga, suara gelas yang di lempar ke lantai mengagetkanku, bahkan pecahannya sampai ada yang mengenai kakiku.

"APA KAU BERNIAT MERACUNIKU, kopi buatanmu sungguh tidak layak diminum olehku?!" katanya dengan suara yang menggelegar. Aku syok, belum pernah selama aku hidup, aku mendengar bentakan seperti itu yang ditujukan untukku. Tubuhku menegang, juga gemetar hebat.

"Maafkan saya tuan, biar saya ganti dengan yang baru." Jawabku dengan suara bergetar karena takut, sebisa mungkin aku menahan air mata yang mungkin saja bisa menetes dengan sekali berkedip.

"Berapa sendok gula yang anda inginkan tuan?" tanyaku sambil mengumpulkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai. Sesekali aku mgeringis karena tanganku tidak sengaja terkena goresan beling. Tapi itu tak seberapa sakit ketimbang hatiku yang jauh lebih terluka.

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tau kopi apa yang aku suka, kau bisa bertanya pada siapapun. Dan jika besok kau masih tidak tahu kopi apa yang aku suka, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima surat pemecatanmu. Sekarang keluarlah, aku ingin melihatmu berlama-lama di dalam ruanganku." Jawabnya dengan wajah dingin yang dia perlihatkan padaku. Aku mengangguk dan undur diri setelah itu.

Setelah menutup pintu itu kembali, aku merosot jatuh ke lantai karena tidak kuat menopang tubuhku yang lemas ini, sakit sungguh sakit hatiku. Aku cepat-cepat kembali berdiri, aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan kekejaman Sehun pada orang lain, aku tidak ingin orang-orang membicarakan Sehun dengan kata-kata buruk. Karena Sehun orang baik aku yang mungkin mengubahnya jadi Sehun yang seperti ini.

T

B

C

Note; buat temen2 diminta saran dan kesannya ya, biar aku tahu kekurangan apa yang aku miliki dalam menulis(mengetik) cerita ini, apa masih layak di lanjut atau enggak, oke ;)..

Cerita ini tidak sempet aku edit, maaf ya hehehehe


	3. 3

"Luhan, apa ada masalah, sejak keluar dari ruangan tuan Sehun kau jadi banyak melamun?" suara pak Suho mengagetkanku.

"Pak Suho, apa anda tahu kopi apa yang biasanya Se-Tuan Sehun minum, karena tadi tuan Sehun tidak menyukai kopi yang saya buat. Dan beliau menyuruh saya untuk mencari tahu sendiri." jawabku dengan lemas.

"Haah, anak itu. Setahuku akhir-akhir ini tuan Sehun selalu minum kopi dengan sedikit gula, dia tidak suka kopi terlalu manis." oh, dalam urusan kopipun dia sudah berubah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena sudah memberitahu saya."

"Luhan, aku harap semua prilaku dan ucapan Sehun jangan kau masukan dalam hati, dia hanya sedang melampiaskan emosinya padamu sekarang, mungkin kedepannya dia bisa kembali berpikir jernih." lalu pak Suho kembali pergi keruangannya.

Kenapa pak Suho berbicara seperti itu, apa dia tahu sesuatu tentang hubunganku dengan Sehun?.

oooooo

Ini sudah jam istirahat waktunya aku pergi keruanganku dan makan bekal yang sudah disiapkan Jaemin, adikku itu walau masih kecil tapi dia sudah bisa berpikir dewasa. Ketika aku sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan sekolah Jisung adiku yang satunya lagi, dia yang menyiapkan bekalku kekantor. Namun baru saja suapan ke dua, ada seseorang yang memanggilku dan dia memberitahuku untuk segera keruangan Sehun. Akupun bergegas membereskan peralatan makanku dan berlari ke ruangan Sehun karena tidak mau membuat dia menunggu lama, bisa gawat nanti.

Aku mengetuk pintu, dan masuk kedalam setelah mendapatkan ijin masuk. Setelah masuk hal pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang wanita yang sedang menyandar di dada Sehun dengan muka cemberut. Tanganku reflek mengepal dengan kuat. Dengan perasaan terluka aku mencoba selangkah demi selangkah mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun lalu bertanya

"Ada apa Tuan memanggil saya, apa ada yang anda inginkan?" jawabku sebisa mungkin menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

"Kekasihku ingin makan siang dengan menu makanan Jepang, carilah Restorant jepang terdekat dan belilah sushi dengan harga termahal disana, lalu kau harus sampai dalam waktu dua puluh mnit. Jika tidak tepat waktu kau akan tahu akibatnya. Sekarang pergilah!." titahnya sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke meja.

Aku mengambil uang itu dan segera berbalik keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tidak kuperdulikan setiap sapaan yang terlontar dari teman-temanku karena fokusku sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa mencari restoran Jepang dan kembali dalam waktu dua puluh menit saja..

 _bugh!_

Aku terjatuh akibat berlari seperti orang kesetanan, dan tak memperhatikan sekitaran jalan yang kulalui. Ah! sakit sekali, celanaku sobek di area lututku, dan lututkupun berdarah. Karena waktu yang semakin menipis, tak kuperdulikan rasa sakitku dan kembali berlari.

Setelah memdapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, aku segera kembali berlari menuju kekantor.

Aku tiba di depan ruangan Sehun dengan napas putus-putus, lalu mengetuk ruang Sehun dan kembali masuk setelah mendapatkan ijin. Posisi mereka masih sama, namun wajah si wanita sudah membaik tidak terlihat cemberut lagi.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Aku menaruh bungkusan itu di meja sambil sesekali meririkkan mataku kearah mereka.

"Sehunnie, aku sudah tidak berselera untuk makan sushi. Aku mau pulang saja ya?".

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin pulang sayang, hati-hati di jalan, oke. Hubungi aku setelah sampai di rumah." jawab Sehun pada wanita itu, lalu dia kembali mengarahkan wajahnya padaku,

"Kekasihku sudah tak berminat untuk memakannya, segera pergi dari ruanganku dan buang sushi itu!." bentak Sehun padaku, berbanding terbalik dengan gaya bicara Sehun pada wanita itu barusan.

Aku mengangguk lalu meraih bungkusan itu kembali dari meja lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Setelah menutup pintu kembali aku melangkah menuju tong sampah yang ada di samping pintu, lalu memasukkan sushi yang kucari dengan susah payah itu kedalamnya. Air mataku turun tanpa bisa kucegah, isakan kecilku pun ikut keluar. Cepat- cepat kuhapus air mataku agar tidak ada yang memergokiku tengah menangis. Sebaiknya aku mulai kerja kembali, aku berjalan dengan kaki tertatih karena lututku sudah mulai terasa semakin sakit.

ooooooo

"Lu, bagaimana. Kau jadi mampir kerumahku dulu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ini sudah masuk jam pulang, akupun kini tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jadi, Baekhyunie. Ayo!"

"Tapi Lu, bukankah kakimu sedang sakit. Apa tidak sebaiknya jika besok saja aku serahkan uangnya padamu?"

"Aku takut mereka tidak mau menungguku Baek, adik-adikku pasti akan cemas."

"ya, baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat." jawab Baekhyun.

Aku sangat bersyukur ditengah keadaanku yang seperti ini, masih ada yang peduli padaku, Baekhyun sangat baik hati. Aku mulai berjalan keluar area kantor bersama Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiriku, dan memberiku sebuah kantung kresek berisi obat-obatan untuk luka lecet dan pereda nyeri. Saat kutanya siapa pengirim obat-obatan ini, orang itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Baekhyunnie, kira-kira siapa ya pengirimnya?" tanyaku bingung

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Lu. Sudahlah, siapapun dia pasti dia orang baik yang tahu bahwa lututmu sedang terluka. Ayo, jangan sampai kita ketinggalan bus." ajak Baekhyun, kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Dalam hatiku, aku masih bertanya-tanya siapa si pengirim ini?..

tbc.

Note; jangan lupa RnR nya ya , biar akunyah jadi semangat nulis hehehe..

Satu lagi, review "next atau lanjut" doang malah bikin aku gk sanggup lanjutin lohh.,

Hatur nuhunn~~~


	4. 4

**Lu** **han pov**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Sekarang aku, Jaemin dan Jisung tengah asyik menonton TV di ruang tengah rumah kami yang kecil.

"Kak, kenapa hidup kita sekarang begitu serba kekurangan?." tanya Jaemin dengan lemah. Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaemin adikku.

Dulu hidup kita memang serba kecukupan. Ya, dulu. Sebelum perusahaan Ayahku bangkrut.

"Jaemin, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu sayang. Apapun keadaan kita sekarang, kita harus tetap bersyukur. Jadikan hari ini sebagai pelajaran supaya kelak ketika kita kembali sukses kita lebih bisa menghargai uang." ucapku memberi nasihat pada Jaemin.

"Iya, Kak. Jaemin minta maaf sudah bertanya seperti itu." ujar Jaemin menyesal. Aku membawa Jaemin dan Jisung kepelukanku, memeluk adik-adikku. Aku akan lebih giat bekerja agar adik-adikku tidak terlalu merasakan bagaimana hidup susah.

"Jaemin, kakak tinggal pergi dulu ya. Kau disini jaga Jisung."

"Memangnya kakak mau kemana?" tanya Jaemin.

"Hari ini ada pekerjaan yang harus kakak kerjakan."

"Ini'kan hari Minggu kak?" tanya Jaemin sedikit kesal.

"Jaemin, selagi ada orang yang memberi kita kepercayaan untuk bekerja, mengapa tidak kita ambil?" kataku memberi pengertian pada kedua adikku.

"Tapi kak,... Sudahlah, terserah kakak saja. Yang penting kakak harus jaga kesehatan kakak juga." ucap Jaemin pasrah.

Aku mengerti apa yang Jaemin rasakan, Jaemin mungkin ingin setidaknya hari minggu kita bisa berkumpul bersama-sama, tapi apa boleh buat, keadaan yang membuatku harus terus bekerja walaupun di hari libur sekalipun.

000oooo000

Jam 9 pas, aku sudah tiba di tempat kerja sampinganku, yaitu kantor yang menyediakan jasa badut untuk acara ulang tahun atau acara apapun yang menggunakan jasa badut. pekerjaan yang cukup miris bagiku. Ya, dulu waktu aku kecil aku adalah orang yang paling takut akan sesuatu berbau badut. Disaat ulang tahunpun aku paling anti dengan badut, tapi siapa yang tahu sekarang aku malah bekerja sebagai badut. Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera masuk.

"Selamat pagi!" ujarku.

"Ah, Luhan. Syukurlah kau sudah datang. Cepat masuk kedalam dan ambil peralatan kerjamu. Hari ini ada orang kaya yang menggunakan jasa kita, kau tau'kan jika orang kaya tak senang menunggu?" kata boss shindong.

"Siap, Boss! laksanakan!." ujarku sambil tertawa dan bergegas masuk kedalam untuk mengambil peralatanku.

"Luhan, ini alamat rumah yang harus kau datangi. Ingat, jangan membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun. Mereka keluarga terhormat di Negeri ini, ok!" ulang boss Shindong kembali mengingatkanku. Aku hanya mengangkat jempolku untuk memberi kode Ok!, lalu aku pergi dengan rekan kerjaku ketempat tersebut.

Saat diperjalanan, aku melirikkan tatapanku ke kanan dan kiri. Tunggu, aku seperti tidak asing dengan arah jalan ini. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi lama-lama aku semakin yakin bahwa dulu aku sering sekali melewati arah jalan ini, dan dugaanku benar adanya, saat mobil yang kunaiki berhenti di salah satu rumah mewah yang ada di kawasan perumahan ini. Rumah Sehun!

"Lu? kau tidak apa-apa?." tanya Jaehwan padaku. suara Jaehwan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ayo kita masuk. Jangan sampai mereka menunggu kita." ajakku

"Ayo!" kata Jaehwan, lalu kamipun masuk kedalam rumah. Aku tidak boleh gugup, jangan sampai Sehun tahu bahwa badut yang di sewanya adalah aku. Jika dia tahu maka semuanya akan kacau, dan mungkin dia akan mempermalukanku di hadapan para tamu, parahnya lagi dia akan mencari-cari kesalahanku dan mengadukannya pada boss Shindong.

Aku mengetuk pintu, lalu tidak lama seorang maid membukakan pintu dan membawaku ke taman belakang, tempat diadakannya pesta. Aku merasa gugup karena semua orang mulai memperhatikanku. tapi di tengah gugupku seorang anak kecil berlari kearahku dan memelukku, anak ini sangat manis dan lucu, wajahnya sedikit mengingatkanku pada Sehun. Ah, apa anak manis ini adiknya Sehun yang pernah Sehun ceritakan padaku?

"Luna! hati-hati nak, jangan lari-lari!" ucap seseorang yang menghampiri kami, dan ternyata beliau adalah Nyonya Yoona, ibunya Sehun.

"Mama, Luna suka badutnya, gemass." ucap Luna dengan lucunya.

"Mama tahu nak, ayo sekarang kita kembali ketengah-tengah pesta. Ayo tuan badut." kata Nyonya Yoona. Lalu kamipun pergi ketengah-tengah pesta, Luna tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Saat tengah asyik-asyiknya menari lucu, tiba-tiba aku melihat kedatangan Sehun bersama wanita yang kemarin aku lihat di ruangan Sehun. Semua mata memandang kearah pasangan itu, banyak yang berdecak kagum juga. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan mereka begitu mengagumkan, bagaikan seorang pangeran dan putri kerajaan. tampan dan cantik. Aku segera tersadar dari rasa kagumku karena ketampanan Sehun. Aku kembali melakukan pekerjaanku menghibur orang-orang yang ada dipesta ini sambil mencoba terus tersenyum lebar walau didalam hatiku rasanya sakit melihat Sehun bersama orang lain. Kuat, aku harus kuat.

Setelah acara tiup lilin, para tamu di ijinkan mengambil makanan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Mereka makan-makan sambil berbincang dengan begitu gembira, sedangkan aku disini hanya berdiri dan terus bergerak memainkan bola-bola badutku. sesekali aku melirikkan pandanganku kearah Sehun dan pasangannya. Karna konsentrasiku sedikit terganggu maka bola yang kumainkan jatuh menggelinding ke arah tamu dan parahnya berhenti tepat di hadapan sepatu Sehun yang mengkilap. Aku cepat-cepat malangkah kearah Sehun untuk mengambil bolaku. Saat aku berjongkok untuk mengambil bola itu, tanpa kuduga Sehunpun ikut berjongkok, dan otomatis tanganku dan Sehun bersentuhan. Kuarahkan pandanganku kearah Sehun dan Sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama, kita bertatapan dalam beberapa detik, sedikit demi sedikit Sehun memajukan wajahnya kearahku. Ketika bibir kita hanya berjarak 3cm saja, dia membisikan beberapa kalimat yang membuatku kesulitan bernafas dengan baik...

000oooo000

Sejam yang lalu aku sudah tiba di rumah kecilku ini. Aku duduk di kasurku sambil mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang kulalui di rumah Sehun tadi.

' _Aku tahu, badut ini adalah kau Luhan. Seorang OB di kantorku, dan seorang badut di hari Minggu kkkk lucu sekali! Sebegini susahnya'kah kau sekarang?. Mmm.. aku penasaran, jadi apa kau di hari sabtu? seorang pelacur mungkin?.'_ kata-kata itulah yang Sehun bisikkan padaku tadi. Air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku setiap kali aku mengingat perkataan itu. Hiks.. Hikss... kemana Sehunku yang dulu, kemana rasa cintanya yang besar padaku seperti dulu...

Sebenarnya, akulah yang seharusnya membencimu Sehun!. Akulah yang seharusnya marah padamu!. Aku seharusnya membawa Ibumu kepenjara!. Nyonya Yoona yang telah membuatku menderita! Nyonya Yoona yang membuatku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Nyonya Yoona juga yang membuatmu salah paham padaku Sehun hiks.. seharusnya Nyonya Yoona yang kau benci! hikss.. hikss...

 **tbc**

note; maaf buat kalian lama nunggu (kalo ada yg nunggu).. karena sebenarnya aku kurang pd buat ngelanjutin cerita membosankan ini :(

Menurut kalian gimana nih gaes??

Hatur nuhun~~~


End file.
